User blog:MissUchihaNara/Death Note Review VII
Hahahaha YES I AM STILL ALIVE! I was actually really busy these four (oops) months since school was nearing its end. Anyways, I'm just going to start wrapping up this long long review :) "Death Note: Not the end" As you might have guessed already, I love Death Note. It has been and always will be one of my favorite anime/manga of well all time I hope. I love it so much I really can't get enough of it. Why do I love it so much? ell, if you've ever tried searching up something like "anime like death note" you won't get any. Maybe Mirai Nikki is close (eh not really) but to be honest, Death Note is just...a masterpiece. It wasn't copied off of other stories 24/7, it was real creative talent and imagination. It's unique, and I'm a sucker for unique. Who could have ever thought up of something like that and actually ''put it to action? It's amazing in all different ways and I applaud the creators. Now...the idiots. I hate- cough, ''despise- the people who stop watching Death Note after L dies with a passion. It is the most moronic thing in the world. Why would you do that? Death Note was originally about the note(s) and basiccally Light Yagami's conquest to, well, anihilate the world of criminals. So how did it suddenly become all about L? People who stopped watching cannot and will not be considered real fans of Death Note. I stuck with it all the way through and there was actually nothing different about it from Pre-L's Death. It got more interesting actually. I don't understand why the people who dislike Death Note say it's horrible/bad/boring etc. They never gave an actual reason to dislike it and I mean if they choose some common anime over Death Note, I just sort of die. Death Note was and is amazing. There was nothing boring about it, it was just mindblowing and there was a lot to learn from it. It has very good messages and it trains your mind: who is actually justice? I love the master plans that L and Light think up of and Near was just actually really smart, though I admit I underestimated him in the first place. The rules of the Note were spectacularly thought up of and the plot was engaging. The characters weren't just "there" as a lot in other anime are, they were there. They were in the story, part of the ever changing events and they were involved. Everything tied together, there were hardly accidental loose ends other than the ones the authors wanted to leave loose. The ending was very nice too- it was deep and feeling, (woah did that even make sense) and the art was beautiful. It made me a little sentimental to be honest, but it was inspiring (I drew a picture inspired by that last scene). Even as I sit here, I could still feel my sadness when the last episode ended, my excitement as I thought about being able to watch the movie. It was last year in the month of July that I finished everything. And I felt overwhelmed. My feelings were just everywhere. I just couldn't really take it all in. I love Light in all honesty. I love how he had such a strong sense of justice- so strong that it became ''twisted. ''I love how he planned ahead, how smart he was, I just loved him. L was amazing. He was smart, much smarter than I thought. And honestly, I fell for his little trick too- the one with the TV cast. I felt so much connection with all the characters (yes even Misa) and I understood them. Death Note will always remain with me, and I will never forget everything I learned from it, the "justice logic" I gained from it. It was spectacular and I think everyone needs to be able to experience this kind of love for an anime, be it Death Note or not. And so ends my long awaited review, but though this review and the story of Death Note has ended, it is still not the end. I hope there will be more fans that will come to understand their own thoughts about justice and come and share their thoughts in this wiki. Farewell, L, Light, Near, Mello. When someone so great once was, then someone so great will always be. Category:Blog posts